Lord of D.
－ |jpname = ロード・オブ・ドラゴン－ドラゴンの支配者－ |jphira = ロード・オブ・ドラゴン－ドラゴンのしはいしゃ－ |phon = Rōdo obu Doragon - Doragon no Shihaisha |trans = Lord of Dragon -Dragon's Ruler- |altname = Lord of Dragons |animename = Lord of Dragons |image = LordofD-SDDC-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |type2 = Effect |atk = 1200 |def = 1100 |level = 4 |number = 17985575 |effect = Continuous |lore = Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. |delore = Solange "Herr der Drachen" offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, können alle Monster vom Typ Drache nicht Ziel von Zauber- oder Fallenkarten oder anderer Effekte sein, die ein bestimmtes Ziel bestimmen. |itlore = I mostri scoperti di Tipo Drago non possono essere bersaglio di Carte Magia, Carte Trappola o Effetti di Mostri con Effetto che designano un bersaglio. |ptlore = Enquanto esta carta permanecer no Campo com a face para cima, todos os monstros do Tipo Dragão não podem ser alvos de Cartas de Magia, Armadilhas e Monstro de Efeito que especificamente designam um alvo. |splore = Si esta carta esta face-up sobre el field, todos monsters que sean de tipo Dragon no pueden ser objetivo de Spell Cards, Trap Cards, o efectos de Effect Monster's. |jplore = このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、フィールド上のドラゴン族モンスターを魔法・罠・効果モンスターの効果の対象にできない。 |edslore = All Dragon-type monsters are not affected by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects while this card is face-up on the field. |en_sets = Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN009 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN015 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN087 - C) 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-004 - ScR) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-041 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-016 - C) |eu_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-EN086 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E038 - SR) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A041 - SR) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F038 - SR) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR016 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR086 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR009 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR015 - C) |de_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-DE086 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G038 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE016 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE009 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE015 - C) |it_sets = Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I038 - SR) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT016 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT086 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT009 - C) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT015 - C) |pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P041 - SR) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT016 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S041 - SR) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP016 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP086 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP009 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP015 - C) |jp_sets = EX Starter Box (ScR) EX-R Starter Box (EX-84 - UR) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-45) Structure Deck: Kaiba Volume 2 (SK2-014) Structure Deck 22: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP016 - C) Tournament Pack 2008 Vol.3 (TP07-JP006 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K041 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR016 - C) |gx02_sets = Princeton Power (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Rare) |wc6_sets = Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 |anime_dm = 054, 068, 099, 108, 109, 132, 133, 200 |anime_gx = 034, 035 |manga_d = 089 |manga_r = 029, 030 |support1 = Dragon |mst1 = Cannot be targeted by card effects |fusionmaterial1 = King Dragun |archrelated1 = Divine Dragon |archrelated2 = Djinn |dordc = 28 |dornumber = 083 |tscnumber = 741 |tscdc = 121 |database_id = 4747 }}